My True Feeling
by Dijah-hime
Summary: ..::Kita baru merasa kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai saat orang itu telah pergi::.. Dan Kuroko tidak akan membiarkan rasa sesal menghantuinya saat tahu Momoi akan pergi. Ya, dia akan lakukan sesuatu!


**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basu****ke © ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**My True Feeling **** Dijah-hime**

.

.

.

_Keberadaan seseorang di sisimu akan terasa begitu bermakna saat ia telah pergi_

_Jangan biarkan rasa penyesalan menghantuimu saat ia hilang_

_Bahagiakan ia yang selalu ada di sisimu,_

_Yang selalu ada untukmu_

_Karena saat ia pergi kau baru akan mengerti_

_Betapa pentingnya ia_

.

.

.

* * *

**..::My True Feeling::..**

Gadis beramput _pink_ muda itu masih terus menghela napasnya. Kedua iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menatap lurus ke sebuah pohon besar di sudut pekarangan rumah. Jangkrik berukuran lumayan besar menempel di batangnya, menggesekkan kedua sayapnya sangat cepat menimbulkan suara bising khas musim panas. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak terganggu, matanya masih menatap kosong disela helaan napasnya yang kembali terdengar.

Gadis itu, Momoi Satsuki, menekan dagunya lebih kuat ke tumpuan lutut kakinya yang dilipat. Tidak begitu tertarik mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang baru datang dan telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sampaikan terima kasih Ibuku untuk Bibimu. Ibu suka sekali kue beras yang Kau bawa," ucap pemuda berkulit gelap itu, Aomine, sambil menatap bingung raut kusut sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Momoi hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban.

Aomine memilih untuk mendiamkan sahabatnya. Dia tahu kondisi Momoi agak aneh belakangan ini. Dia tidak ambil pusing untuk menanyakannya _toh_ dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu. Hal itu pasti tidak jauh dari seorang pemuda―

"Semua orang menganggapku naïf karena jatuh cinta pada Tetsu-_kun_ hanya karena Dia memberiku sebuah stik es krim," Momoi berujar dengan masih mempertahankan tatapan kosongnya.

Aomine menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas menyeringai, merasa senang karena tebakannya tepat.

"_Tch_! Mungkin Aku memang naïf, tapi...," Momoi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, alisnya terangkat, semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Aomine tetap diam, dia menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia ingin tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi Momoi yang sangat unik tersebut. Tapi dia lebih memilih menahan tawanya ketimbang terkena amukan Momoi.

"―Aku akan selalu mencintai Tetsu-_kun_. Yah, walau Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Momoi mengacak rambut pink sepunggungnya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan, Dai-_chan_?" erang Momoi, gadis itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tumpuan lututnya.

Aomine menguap malas menanggapi pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan kedua atensinya ke sekeliling halaman rumahnya.

"Bibiku menawariku untuk pindah ke Hokkaido bersamanya. Apa menurutmu itu ide bagus untuk menjauhi Tetsu-_kun_, Dai-_chan_?" Momoi menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, menutupi pandangannya dengan telapak tangan saat silau matahari menyerang kedua irisnya.

"Eh?" Aomine tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan gadis di sebelahnya.

Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suaranya, Momoi sudah berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Aomine yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

**..::My True Feeling::..**

**.**

"Hah… hah… bukan ide buruk untuk reuni. Benar kan, Kurokocchi?" Kise masih sibuk mengatur napasnya saat dengan sengaja dia menendang kaki Kuroko yang juga telentang tepat di sebelahnya.

Butir-butir peluh berjatuhan di sisi wajah pemuda berambut biru terang tersebut, Kuroku meringis pelan saat tendangan Kise mengenai betisnya, "ya… ini menyenangkan."

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang, Kuro-_chin_" Murasakibara yang baru bangkit dari posisi telentangnya langsung menghampiri Kuroko, berjongkok tepat di sisi atas kepalanya dan menarik kedua pipi Kuroko selebar yang dia bisa. Membentuk wajah Kuroko menjadi sangat aneh. Wajah polos minim ekspresi miliknya sekarang terpaksa membentuk senyuman lebar aneh yang sukses membuat seluruh _membe_r "Generation of Miracles" di lapangan basket tertawa sangat keras melihat wajah konyol Kuroko.

"Libur musim panas kali ini tidak terlalu buruk rupanya. Haha! Oh, ya. Kenapa Kau tidak mengajak Momoi ke sini, Aomine?" ucap Midorima sambil menatap Aomine yang tengah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

Aomine menyingkirkan handuk dari wajahnya unuk sekilas menatap balik lawan bicaranya,  
"Itu… sebenarnya Dia akan pindah ke Hokkaido. Tinggal bersama Bibinya di sana."

"Eh, apa itu benar?" Kise yang mendengar uccapan Aomine langsung bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

Murasakibara pun mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Kuroko, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arah Aomine yang bertampang serius. Kuroko ikut bangkit mengambil posisi duduk.

"Begitulah," jawab Aomine malas. Dia menyambar botol minuman di dekatnya dan langsung menghabiskan setengah isinya.

"Hm, apa Kau senang Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise dengan tatapan jahil.

"Apa?" ucap Kuroko bingung, dia kembali menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ya, setelah ini jadi tidak akan ada yang 'mengganggumu' lagi kan?" ujar Kise sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Pemuda beriris biru pucat itu hanya diam, Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Aomine,

"Kapan Momoi-_san_ berangkat?"

"Sekarang pasti Dia sudah di bandara," jawab Aomine, "Dia bilang mungkin ide bagus untuk mulai menjauhimu. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini Momoi bertingkah aneh."

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Aomine seperti apa. Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba Momoi menghilang dari kehidupannya, pikir Kuroko.

"Mungkin ini karena Kau selalu tidak mengacuhkannya, Kurokocchi."

"Apa Kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya, Kuroko?"

"Kuharap Kau tidak menyesal saat Satsuki benar-benar pergi, Tetsuya."

"Benar, Kau tidak menyukai Momoi, Kuro-_chin_?"

Kuroko masih menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu sekarang. Semuanya menatap Kuroko saat dia tiba-tiba berdiri,

"Aku ke ruang ganti dulu."

.

**..::My True Feeling::..**

.

Kuroko duduk terpekur di salah satu bangku panjang di ruang ganti masih dengan seragam basket yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengganti seragamnya, Kuroko memandangi ponsel yang berada di genggaman kanannya. Atau lebih tepatnya memandangi _strap HP _pemberian Momoi untuknya. Dua minggu lalu gadis itu memberikan _strap HP_ berhias huruf-huruf alfabet M-O-M-O-I itu untuknya.

Kuroko tidak mengerti perasaan aneh apa yang menyerangnya. Entah kenapa saat mendengar Momoi akan pergi, dia merasa… sedikit tidak rela. Dan ucapan seluruh temannya tadi, semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Momoi.

Tunggu, kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Momoi sendiri yang terus mendekatinya selama ini. Dan Kuroko rasa dia selalu bersikp baik pada gadis itu, walau berulang kali dia merasa terganggu karena perhatian berlebih yang ditujukan Momoi untuknya. Juga menurut teman-temannya, dia yang selalu berhasil membuat Momoi gembira saat gadis itu sedang dalam masa buruknya. Ya, hanya dia. Itu berarti dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Momoi, kan?

Tapi, kenapa sekarang Kuroko merasa berat untuk membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Ya, walau Momoi kadang membuatnya gerah karena semua ucapan penuh sayangnya, pelukan eratnya, dan segala bentuk perhatian lainnya, rasanya Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Dan jika tiba-tiba gadis itu pergi, pasti rasanya akan berbeda… seperti sesuatu hilang dari hidupnya.

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko berdiri dan menyambar jaket berlogo Seiren yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Kakinya langsung melangkah lebar untuk mencapai pintu ruang ganti. Secepat kilat dia berlari sambil memasangkan jaket ke tubuhnya.

Ya, sepertinya pemuda beriris biru pucat itu sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

**..::My True Feeling::..**

.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda berbalut _dress_ putih selutut dengan _cardigan_ merah tua tengah menarik koper berodanya malas di sepanjang lantai bandara. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengamati jadwal keberangkatan di papan informasi digital, lalu melirik sekilas ke arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya,

"Lim belas menit lagi."

Momoi mengamati sebuah pesawat yang sedang lepas landas dengan tatapan sayu dari balik kaca besar tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya di terali besi horizontal yang tertempel di permukaan kaca, selanjutnya ia menghela napas saat melihat pesawat yang baru _take off_ itu sudah tak tertangkap oleh kedua atensinya.

**GREP**

Momoi baru akan berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa dan memukulkan koper besar yang dibawanya pada seseorang di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang gadis itu erat saat ini, tapi niatnya menguap seketika begitu dia mendengar deru napas yang tak beraturan dari belakang tubuhnya. Momoi kenal betul suara itu… suara―

"Ma-af."

"―Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Kumohon, jangan pergi!"

Sepasang lengan putih itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Momoi. Sosok pemuda berambut biru terang itu kini menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Momoi.

"Aku tidak ingin Kau hilang dari kehidupanku. Karena itu… jangan pergi, Momoi."

Momoi kontan memerah, dia bahkan rela masuk rumah sakit jika tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung. Dia bersumpah tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini sebelumnya. Perlahan dilonggarkannya pelukan Kuroko dari pinggangnya lalu berbalik menatap pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Tetsu-_kun_. Ehm, tapi sebenarnya Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantar Bibi yang mau pulang ke Hokkaido," dengan gerakan cepat kedua tangan Momoi sudah bergelayut manja di leher Kuroko, menarik kepala pemuda itu ke dekapannya, "lagi pula mana mungkin Aku meninggalkan pacarku sendirian di sini~!"

Persaan Kuroko campur aduk begitu mendengar penuturan Momoi; jengkel, malu, marah, dan tentunya senang. Dia menyeringai kecil―masih dalam dekapan Momoi―begitu tahu Aomine telah berhasil mengelabuinya. Ingatkan dia untuk menjitak Aomine saat dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu nanti.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko menikmati dekapan Momoi dan membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat, seperti tidak mau melepasnya.

"Aa, sebaiknya Aku menjemput Bibiku dulu di toilet. Bibi pasti sedang menungguku," ucap Momoi setelah melepas pelukannya.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat Momoi mulai melangkah menjauhinya, dia menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu,

"Bagaimana kalau besok Kita jalan?"

Raut wajah Momoi langsung berubah antusias kasmaran begitu mendengarnya, "Kencan?"

Kuroko baru akan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum―

**CHU**

"Tentu Aku mau, Kuroko-_kun_. Tunggu sebentar, Aku segera kembali~!"

Kuroko mengelus pipi kirinya yang baru dicium Momoi, pandangannya masih tertuju pada punggung gadis bersurai merah muda yang melangkah menjauhinya. Tanpa Kuroko sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis.

Ah, sepertinya setelah mengantar Momoi pulang dia harus memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Aomine.

"Kali ini habis Kau, Aomine."

.

* * *

******..::My True Feeling::..**  


* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar berhasil membuat Kuro-_chin_ sadar akan perasaannya, Aomine."

.

"Tapi Kau harus bersiap menghadapi amukan Kurokocchi."

.

"Tidak. Pasti Aomine yang akan menang."

.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu Aku tidak perlu meminjamkan beruang keberuntunganku untukmu."

.

"Hmph―HAHAHA! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyambut anak itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..::La Fin::..**


End file.
